


At Aaron's Pool

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Curiosity, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Incest, Intoxication, Kink Exploration, Lust, M/M, Orgasm, Party, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Smoking, Smut, Swimming Pools, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: High, young and aroused Brendan and Aaron unexpectedly explore new heights with their buzzed pal Peter. Takes place before the party at Bridget's house.
Relationships: Aaron & Peter Graham, Brendan & Aaron, Brendan & Peter Graham
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy Trail or Slick n Smooth?" asked 16 year old golden haired Brendan holding the safety razor in his steady finger's, looking at one of his close friend's- Aaron.

Brunette Aaron, himself 16 and only 5 feet tall, took a cheek hollowing drag off his 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘰, then ashed the glowing tip in the glass ashtray next to the bathtub, where he sat nude except for his 6 inch black rubber 𝘊𝘶𝘮 𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘐𝘵 flip flops.

"Ummmmmm... Smooth." giggled Aaron passing his joint to Brendan. "Do me man and don't be a stranger to this little fucker poking his head out."

Touching his reasonably cut finger nails to the bottle-cap sized mushroom tip crowning his swollen pink warm length. He added, "He's horny! Needs your attention."

Brendan at five feet nine towered over the sassy brunette. With his matching 6 inch clear spiked cum fuck me's, it supplied him a Grand Canyon-like view of his friend, and what a view that was. Shapely nearly 𝘔𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘐𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 chest with thick erect nipples that made Brendan's mouth water. This by itself made his cock all hard and gooey.

Brendan stubbed out the joint and opened his cigarette case taking out his own brand 𝘕𝘦𝘸𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵. He lit one of the long brown cigarettes and offered it to Aaron's small delectable pink lips.

"Thanks dude. " Aaron purred double pumping the Mores 120, rewarding Brendan with a perfect ball of smoky exhale. Looking up at Brendan with his charming ocean-blue eyes. Aaron drank in his gorgeous friend and secret lover. He practically drooled as Brendan modeled his tight blue 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪'𝘴. The square back pockets did well to accentuate his magnificent butt cheeks, the cotton material of his white 𝘙𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘩 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘯 polo tented by his thumb thick nipples.

"You're gonna blow a few fuses out at the pool in that get-up dude. Like that JB song goes "I'm addicted (oh, yeah, yeah) Something like an addict. Got me twisted (oh, yeah, yeah) But still I gotta have it." Aaron laughed. "Now dude let's shave my forest."

Kneeling between Aaron's wide spread thighs, Brendan felt the sudden slap of his heels digging into his ass cheeks.

"Such a pretty Boy Pussy. So pink and yummy." Brendan purred dabbing a small smear of shaving cream on the edge of Aaron's pubic field.

Aaron drew in a quick breath as Brendan curved his sharp nailed index and forefinger up in the sticky lips of his friend's butt, forcing Aaron's swollen hole to beg from the aroused foreskin.

"Damn man, You sure know what a dude likes!" Aaron hummed, inhaling a mouthful of 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘰 smoke, causing his big cock to swell.

"Shave it dude before you make your best bro cum..."

Stroking the sharp razor across the thick expanse of pubic fuzz, Brendan leaned forward, capturing Aaron's stiff left nipple between his lips.

"Oh Fuck Yes!" he gasped, feeling Brendan's sharp teeth bite into his erect nipple. "Bite me, you bitch!"

Aaron grasped his cock in his right hand, the cigarette filter pressed into the white flesh. He lifted the big quarter-sized nipple so his extended tongue could lick Brendan's mouth clamped on his nipple.

Brendan felt Aaron's pointed tongue tip trace his upper lip, along the curve of his handsome long nose and across her forehead. This lascivious face tasting nearly caused Mandy to hands free orgasm.

"You perv, you almost made me cum." moaned Brendan breaking his nipple kiss. "Who did you learn that from?"

"Watch how you talk about that brunette from Bio." smirked Aaron, French inhaling 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘰 smoke, snowballing a plume of the sensory-gripping cigarette exhale into Brendan's sultry smile.

She did it to me and Peter yesterday before she ate both of us. Juniors and already eating pussy like a 21 year old porn star."

"When do I eat her?" Ummmmmm I mean meet her?" giggled Brendan working his finger's inside Aaron's oozing butt. His free hand shaving the black pubes, the razor traveling around Aaron's highly aroused groin.

"I'm going to cum. Oh Fuck dude your finger's are making me cum." hissed the brunette boy.

"Finger me dude! I'm cumming you blonde bitch!"

Brendan smiled, watching his horny playmate squirm on his finger's, crammed in the boy's cunt, working the hole into a wet sticky mess. "Cum man. Cum hard for Brendan."

His handiwork was rewarded with Aaron's yelp of pleasure and a gush of the sticky bleach-scented juices dripping into the toilet bowl. The smell of Aaron's hole was overwhelming to his senses. It made him so hot for this boy he'd known since Pre K.

Aaron's ass scent always drove him crazy. In his car... Smoking outside of class... Dining out.. Anytime Aaron was horny and excited he would exude pheromones...Boys...Girls...even pets would smell him and want to fuck him.

"Pool Side AAA Ass "

The backyard pool was a passionate paradise, but although there were attractive beauties of every description lounging in the sparkling blue water. When Brendan and Aaron entered the palm tree shaded court heads turned. The nearly 12 inch difference in their heights was an eye catching sight, but it was the length of silver chain looped around Aaron's fine neck that was attracting the attention of the party guests.

"We're getting looks dude. " Hummed Brendan giving the chain a slight jerk, causing Aaron to squirm a bit in his rubber naughty flip flops.

"Lots of cock here and sweet pussy. What do you have a taste for dude?"

"Ass..." replied the eager brunette teen, setting down their bags containing their clothes.

"Warm, hard, young juicy ass!"

"Pick up the bags bitch." ordered Brendan surveying the guys lounging by the pool. He immediately spied a familiar young brunette stretched out on one of the chaise lounge. A very attractive young brunette. His smooth tanned lanky physique complimenting the Blue 𝘕𝘪𝘬𝘦 Broad Shorts. His second best friend Peter Graham.

Brendan drank in the sight of the boy's charming caramel colored eyes, making his face more attractive along with the mole on his left cheek.

Peter suddenly looked over the top of his can of 𝘊𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘓𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, as Brendan led Aaron to the pool lounging area. He shifted his buttocks on the chaise to accommodate the bewitching torso. Biting his lower lip, he drank in the erotic sight of his two friends coming his way. Almost like two hungry wolves stalking their next victim.

"Hey Pete. Mind if we join you?" asked Brendan leading Aaron to the young boy's side. "Our boy Aaron is hungry, can you nourish my worthless bitch?"

"Well, first off dude. I'm not a hooker. I'm seventeen and I've been looking to get with Bridget for 4 months along." Peter answered absentmindedly running the palm of his right hand down the torso with his long beautiful guitar-playing fingers.

"Dude, Aaron's got a D so full of milk, I could make you high all night. You and everybody here once an hour. Does this answer your question?" Brendan giggled cupping his pair of green swim trunks in an offering, the protruding boner nearly an optical illusion until Peter took an 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 double take...

"Ummmmm, well how is that workin' out for you? Pete..." laughed Brendan drawing the cabana privacy curtain on the poolside view. "Yo Aaron, get a look at Pete-I think you should greet him in the proper Bro-like way."

Aaron looked at Brendan with a lascivious smile on his full pink lips." Can I have a cigarette after I help out our 𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘬 Pete. Master B?"

Brendan licked his lips, then extended his long wet pink tongue, wagging it lewdly. "Of course you can bitch. Now let's show Pete a good time!"

Aaron knelt next to his curly-haired friend placing his big hands on the warm torso, rubbing his cut curious nails over the taut tanned skin.

"Well hello there baby." he cooed, kissing the stomach just below the protruding navel, peppering it with five random and lingering kisses.

"Can Aaron come in and play with you?"

"You two-anytime- fuck yes!" purred Peter. "Lemme have one of your cigarettes B."

Peter added, slipping the large black 𝘕𝘪𝘬𝘦 shirt off his model worthy upper body.

Peter silently mouthed the word "FUCK" as he studied the teen's defined pecks. The left nipple firm like a lonely island was nearly an inch long, the dark chocolate bull's-eyed in the center of the almond milk-colored flesh, clearly calling out to Brendan's mouth...

"Are you 𝘓𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 ready to get a taste of this? I'm so fucking full of sweet milk. Hot milk. Aaron jizz. Brendan jizz."

Brendan magically produced three long brown 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘰 from his bag, placing one between the young boy's full lips. One between Aaron's caressing finger's and the third between his own red juicy lips.

"Kiss him bitch!" Brendan casually commanded the kneeling Aaron. "Taste his mouth. Taste his spit. Taste the cock the odd dorky bitch has been eating."

"Fuck yeah, you kinky shit kiss me. It makes me freaking wet." giggled Peter, inhaling a mouthful of cigarette smoke, causing his swollen nipples to perk more than he'd ever thought.

"Taste the virgin blonde I ate this morning, a strange shy girl really, 13 or so."

Peter let the creamy smoke drift from his pink lips, "My sister, Charlie. I made her cum over and over. Fuck, she squirted all over the bed sheets."

Brendan snickered drawing on his cigarette. "Bet you did! Did she make you cum you perv?"

"Four times, after we licked up her juices from the blue cotton sheets. We slurped juice like puppies at a water bowl." laughed Peter, watching Aaron trail hot unrelenting kisses over his stomach, cresting the dome of his lanky heated body.

"No ass till you kiss my lips." ordered Peter, covering his firm nipples back under the sweat damp shirt, then exhaling a perfect cone of fragrant smoke into Aaron's face.

"French kisses bitch!"

Laughing, Brendan snaked his finger's across his slightly muscular lower body, into the low waistband of his boxers searching out his cock. Pressing his fingernails against Peter's budding meat, his hips jerked in response, to the pleasurable sensations.

"That's it Pete, be hard on the bitch! It's the only thing he understands!"

Aaron took a hard pull on his cigarette, glaring at Brendan. He whined in a little boy voice.

"Not true! I understand when you tell me to eat you out!"

"Does he eat your ass good dude?" smiled Peter exhaling a plume of smoke across his luscious soon to be sucked nipples.

Brendan double snapped his 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘰, savoring the cigarette, then he gestured with a flip of his mischievous hand.

"Maldito dulce (fucking sweet), jodidamente duro (fucking hard)." He looked at the blonde boy, his other hand cupping the mound of his manhood inside his broad shorts.

"You perv!" hissed Aaron, his perfect nostrils flaring with duel jets of cigarette smoke. "You know I always make you cum!"

"Hey dudes, let's play nice." Peter laughed, stubbing out his cigarette. "Aaron light me another cigarette, then press those lips on mine. I want to taste your spit!"

Brendan eased two finger's between his hole, working his juices into a slosh, saturating the silky wet opening. Watching his bitch Aaron hover over the water-logged belly aroused from his talented lips was getting his insides a burning fire ready to cum.

"Give the bitch your spit!" ordered Brendan, his knees trembling as the first wave of orgasm's hit him in the underbelly like a fish-out-of-water flopping on land.

"Oh God, I'm cumming!" he grunted watching Aaron spit a mouthful of saliva on Peter's body, the clear spittle oozing into the young brunette's chest.

"More!" laughed Peter, pressing his long legs together, working Aaron's spit over his almost lukewarm but thrilled skin. "Bathe me good you dick!"

Aaron took two cigarettes from his bag, offering one to Peter.

"Thanks Dude. Peter blurted in a boyish giggle. As he and Aaron watched Brendan masturbate, Brendan's blue eyes glazing with the building orgasms.

His 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘰 dangling from his pursed lips, Brendan lowered his butt cheeks into a squat, casting his t-shirt to one side releasing a splashing spurt of his pent up juices. The pungent squirt landed on the flagstone tiles in glistening pools..."Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck Yes! Cum! I'm cumming Pete!"

"Holy Fuck! Look at that hot perv juice! All for sweet Pete." the dark-haired lascivious teen giggled.

Brendan rested his elbows on his knees, his almost cherry-colored nipples on full display, the palatable drops straining under the touch of warm air. His breath coming in short, smoky sobs.

"So Fucking Sweet man!" he moaned softly, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Cum for horny bitch Pete."

His knees wobbling slightly, Brendan stood up towering above Aaron and the smiling teenager. Enjoying a final pull on the brown cigarette, he flicked the 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘰 bud into the grass.

"Now you perv, kiss that sexy bitch right, so we can do those big milky nipples." ordered Brendan taking Aaron's cigarette from his fingers. He double pumped the brown cigarette, then grabbed Aaron's black hair, twisting the short locks so his mouth was level with Peter's pursed crimson toothsome lips.

"Kiss Him!" shrilled Brendan pressing Aaron's mouth against Peter's, their pink lips mashing against each other's open mouths. Aaron's long pink tongue invaded Peter's, searching out the teenager's willing tongue tip.

The teen brunette broke the kiss with a breathless gasp. "I taste your cigarette and your sister's tasty twat." laughed Aaron, smacking his lips. "Pussy juice and 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘰, Ummmm God..."

Cupping his big milk filled cock Peter giggled again. "Are my Bros ready to have their cum cocktails?" his cigarette "V"ed between his cut finger nails. Peter slipped the tip of his tongue over each perky cute tanned nipple, the damp material of his briefs growing so heavy with his cock.

Aaron looked at his trusted friend Brendan for permission, and was rewarded with a stream of cigarette smoke and a wink. Stepping over the puddles of his recent orgasm, Brendan stood on the opposite side of the reclining brunette hottie. He placed his right hand on Peter's awesome belly, caressing the tanned skin just below the boy's protruding navel. Squatting on his heels Brendan leaned forward, taking the erect nipple in his lips, sucking in the entire pink mound in his open mouth.

"Oh Fuck Yes! Suck It! Suck my tit!" Peter hissed, feeding his nipple to the other teen. "You too. You dirty perv! Suck the other nipple!" he ordered Aaron, who wasted no time wrapping his ambrosial lips around the twin of the nipple Brendan was devouring with relish.

Brendan savored the feel of the warm nipple flesh in his mouth, his tongue dueling with the swollen nipple. He was rewarded with a palm filling gush of sweet thin pre-cum.

The teenager's length shuddered against Brendan's palm.

The horny teen was going to orgasm as his friend's drank his creamy milk. Peter purred at the thought of Brendan swallowing the mouthful of the warm fluid. Well, he was not going to disappoint his friend. Brendan suctioned the nipple deep, drawing another handful of the sweet nourishing cum.

"Oh! Oh! Suck my dick! You're making me cum!" Peter moaned humping his restless body against Brendan's caressing fingertip's.

Brendan released the tanned nipple, half a handful of Peter's milk streaming over his very fingers, flooding the palm of his hand. He watched the white milk stream in rivulets over the boy's arched forearm, pooling beneath the teen's taut butt cheeks on the chaise lounge.

Brunette Aaron was sucking in the same rich flow of milk between his lips, his shining teeth biting the erect nipple, licking a taste of the sweet boy's milk from his fingers, which drove him into an insatiable frenzy.

Peter squealed with pain and pleasure as his balls were seduced along with his hands free orgasm.

"Ahhhhhh Fuck! Ahhhhh Fuck Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he whimpered, his butt cheeks dancing in the sweat mixed cum on the lounge chair.

"Do it you freaky perv!" ordered Brendan snap drawing a mouthful of cigarette smoke. "Cum you weird bitch! Cum so everyone can hear what a dirty freak you are!"

Brendan smiled as he noticed a flood of juice saturate the now wrinkled smelly boxers, mingling with the Aaron's spit, then dripping through the lounge material pooling on the tile.

Aaron's lips smeared with spit and gleaming boy milk, placed his hand on Peter's swollen cock. "Did he let it rain yet? Fuck! I can feel the worm about to burp."

Brendan touched his long sticky fingers into the shimmering liquid on the lounge cushion, then licked them clean with a slurping grin. "Tastes like dick juice to me."

Peter sated and exhausted from his orgasm purred and snickered. "Relax dude, I just had he most fucking epic cum ever. The perv's always kicking after I bust a good load!"

"Taste it!" ordered Brendan flicking his cigarette onto the lawn. "I want a taste of his ass."

Aaron took a quick pull on his 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘰 cigarette, streaming the smoke across Peter's belly, then licked at the droplets of juice dripping off the cushion, catching the wetness on his extended pink tongue.

"Dick juice for real!" he exclaimed, licking his lips. "With a hint of me in it, Yum."

"Give the bitch a taste of his cock." laughed Brendan pointing his long, wet nailed index finger at Peter.

Peter returned the look with an obscene wag of his tongue. "Yeah, you dirty perv, kiss me!"

Like the good, obedient lecher he enjoyed being, Aaron once again pressed his savory lips to little Peter's open mouth, his tongue searching for the teenager's playful pink tongue.

With Peter occupied by Aaron licking his tonsils, Brendan took another cigarette from his bag, squatting on his flip flops, he lit the brown cigarette, then touched his fingers to the white cotton laces tying the boxers at Peter's shapely hips. With a swift jerk he undid the laces holding the cock saturated pubic maze.

"Well, Aaron would you just take a look at what I found hidden between AAA ass thighs." Brendan purred looking at the teen's clean shaven pubic mound. He drew in a quick breath as he gazed at a perfect mouth-watering ass, the steamy pink outer lips were nothing short of appealing, the budding boy's balls crowning the tiny prize anus, a deep dark ravishing gate.

"Aaron leave the bitch's tongue alone and get your horny mouth down here and look at this perfect sexy boy pussy!" shouted Brendan inhaling his cigarette inhale.

Aaron gave Peter's tongue a final lick and followed it with a kiss on the teen's big nose.

"Just like the time when the perv came for the very first time in sixth grade." giggled Aaron kissing the baby smooth skin above the erect blood engorged cock. "Dude how do you get a cock in you?"

"Fucker you'd be amazed how well a cock slips into me!" laughed Peter pursing his lips with a smoky exhale.

Aaron touched his cut nails to Peter's tiny gleaming hole, pinching the lips, spreading them so Brendan could gaze at the mouth of the teenager's ass, exposing the deep pinkish brown hole, no larger than a penny. Clear pearls of Peter's juices bubbled from the inviting orifice.

"So sweet...Sooooo Fucking Sweet Dude!" whispered Brendan touching his excited red fingernail into the seething eye of the boy's hole.

"Yessssssss..." hissed Peter lifting his hips to meet Brendan's probing finger. "Fuck my ass! Fuck me deep! Make me cum again!"

"Do him B...Make the perv cum..." purred Aaron drawing the swollen cheeks apart. The butt lips stretched to their limit, enticing a whimper, then a mewing cry from Peter as he bucked his ass with Brendan's finger fucking.

"Oh... Oh... Oh..Fuck Me B! Oh Shit! Oh Shit...Fuck my ass!"

Aaron looked at Brendan to see what nasty deed the high brunette boy had in store for the cum hungry teenager.

"Not yet you bitch! You don't run this party. I do. Aaron lift Pete's leg over your shoulder and grab his heel, I want this bitch wide open." Brendan directed his brunette boyfriend, as he slipped his boxers away from his magnificent crotch.

Brendan with his cigarette dangling from his lips pushed Peter's other leg upward so \he could wedge his 8" hard-on against the brunette teenager's ass cheeks.

"Fuck Brendan, you got my ass wide open!" Peter giggled drawing in a mouthful of cigarette smoke. "Seems we got an audience."

Looking over his shoulder, Brendan looked out through the poolside cabana opening. Watching the three way sex circus, was a 16-year-old redhead girl, her nice sized boobs resting on her crossed arms leaning on the pool's edge.

The skinny freckled redhead fluttered her finger's in a 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴? gesture. Brendan mouthed a wet lipped kiss back at the peeping intruder.

Aaron kissed Peter's smooth inner thigh, then looked out the cabana front with Brendan, noticing the redhead. Aaron could see the girl had one hand under the shimmering blue water, a smile forming on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's probably playing with herself." laughed Aaron. "Getting her nut on our show!"

"Let the pretty bitch watch." hissed Peter cupping his cum swollen balls, pushing the tanned warm sack together making the thick nuts touch. "Just fucking get me off dude!"

Peter squeezed the big balls, producing a spurt of warm cum from his erect penis. The sweet liquid flew out, then rained down onto his fine handsome belly.

𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩, thought Brendan taking a long pull on his cigarette, exhaling creamy smoke across Peter's wide spread crotch.

"Open his ass Aaron, B's gonna play with Pete's sword!" laughed Brendan clenching his slender fist over his hardened peen.

"I don't know!" smiled Aaron once again pinching Peter's wound up balls between his cut sharp nails. His e-cigarette in the V of his finger's. "Gonna be a tight fit."

Aaron pulled the lips apart, exposing the mouth of the teen's hole, Brendan quickly introduced his index and forefinger to the hot smelly opening, pushing in past his second knuckle.

"OH FUCK YES!" screamed Peter squeezing his big cum-filled balls again, sending several creamy shots of the sweet juice upward. "More finger's you perv!"

Brendan grinned and added his ring finger to the tiny mouth, first the long nail, then the entire finger, his silver class ring stretching the drooling deep brown hole.

Peter gave a grunt and lifted his hips to meet Brendan's probing finger's. Aaron immediately noticed the brown puckered knot of the teen's asshole, just begging for attention, he knew Brendan needed no help reaming the boy's ass, so the backdoor was on his radar.

Aaron glanced at the peeping pool, bitch who was still observing the energized threesome. His heavily ruttish eyes were half closed as she masturbated. 𝘞𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦... thought Aaron considering inviting the girl to join the party.

Peter moaned as Brendan worked his finger's into his tiny hole, he had cum three times since crossing paths with his two best friends, and was well on his way to another gut wrenching orgasm. The blonde Romeo's finger's were artists stretching the tight walls of his ass, and that fucking class ring was the topper. He could feel the carved edges against the tender, sensitive moist opening.

"Fuck my ass! Screw my ass! Make me cum dude!" He shrilled feeling his body quake, as Brendan's sharp tipped nails touched his sweet spot.𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘶𝘺'𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘴 thought Peter, his orgasm building as each boy's finger was added to it's brother's.

Peter flipped his spent cigarette onto the patio tile and moaned. "More finger's you freak! Put your fucking fist in me!"

Brendan's cigarette pursed between his beautiful pink lips worked his baby finger into the now jaw-dropping stretched orifice, that minutes ago was so tiny, one fingertip barely fit, now the anus opening was sucking in the older boy's finger's like a anaconda.

"You love my finger's, don't you Sneaky Pete? Like how my nails feel stroking your hole, making your insides melt when you cum!"

Peter's answer was a groan and tensing of his thigh muscles as the wave of nerve rolling orgasms erupted, his sticky juices oozing around the Brendan tormenting exploration of his insides.

"Oh Fuck!" he hissed when he felt Brendan's forefinger wedge into his expanding tender sacred opening. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘯, 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬, thought Peter.

"Aaron kiss my cock!" Peter begged the brunette boy..."Suck it while this perv fists my ass!"

Aaron smiled as he kissed the proud nub at the same time, inserted his strong nailed forefinger into the tight knot of Peter's butt, persuading the teenager's ass cheeks off the dampened cushion.

"Make the perv cum again." laughed Aaron drilling his finger into the young blonde's hole, quickly adding a second and third finger into the teen's anal crater. "Shit! B I can feel your fist through his asshole!"

"Mind if I watch?"

Aaron and Brendan looked in the direction of the coquettish voice, the mature siren-looking pool peeper was standing at the cabana opening, pool water puddling off her long dishy legs, a radiant smile pursing her full lips.

"Would you like to join?" giggled Peter, his hips arched upward impaled on Brendan and Aaron's finger's.

Undoing the tiny blue bikini bows on the sides of her shapely hips, the girl laughed softly.

"I think I'll watch, you're pretty full of these two right now man, I'll just finger bang my baby boy while they get you off, by the way I'm Sue Hillberg and by the way- love those abs!"

"Hi Sue!" all three sex-pumped boys chimed in together, you look pretty damn good yourself!"

"Aaron let's get this little perv off." purred Brendan exhaling a perfect cone of cigarette smoke into Peter's crotch. "He's raging like a waterfall!"

Peter bucked his hips onto his friend's probing finger's, whimpers of pleasure escaping his lips in smoky gasps.

"I'm getting ready dudes... Fuck me! Yes! Yes Oh God...Fuck Yes! You're making me cum again!"

"Five Minutes After Peter's Orgasm"

"Come with me baby." purred Brendan taking Peter's hand, leading him through the cabana opening to the pool. "I want you to make me cum, in the water..."

Peter was a disheveled walking time bomb, he smiled, but Brendan could tell his teenage body was on the verge of collapse. Countless orgasms and having Brendan' fist buried deep inside him playing the boy's rosebud like a guitar had taken its toll on the pregnant bitch. 𝘈𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘦𝘥, thought Brendan lighting his cigarette with a deep inhale.

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘴, hummed Brendan offering the cigarette to his best friend and lover.

Peter took the cigarette Brendan offered him and drew in a chest expanding mouthful of smoke. "Fuck dude I needed that!...You and Aaron really know how to put a boy's insides through heaven. I think you stretched my ass out of shape, with those killer fingernails!"

Brendan laughed squeezing Peter's ass cheek, pinching the tanned flesh. This teenage stoner wasn't the first boy, he and Aaron had turned into a whimpering walking orgasm.

"Want me to take my flops off B or be a total dork and wear them into the pool? Peter smiled, his arm draped over Brendan's forearm, as he was being guided into the pool.

"Of course wear them dude, Aaron will buy some new ones." Brendan laughed, stepping into the sparkling water from the poolside steps. The blonde teenager followed, the water engulfing the two delicious boys.

Peter's enthralling body floated like a still-alone float on the water, as did Brendan's slightly pale form, that floated next to his luring friend. He pressed his fingers into Peter's crotch.

"I don't think there's a chance of either of us drowning." giggled Peter looking at his body,touching shoulder to shoulder with the grinning blonde boy.

Brendan answered with a giggle of his own, cupping his balls closely. "Kiss the nuts bitch!" Brendan instructed his friend.

"Everybody's watching." purred Peter planting a wet lipped kiss on the pale torso flesh, sucking in the warm skin. He looked over Brendan's shoulder to observe six kids watching from the lower pool side. Peter felt a rush of excitement in his stomach.

Then Brendan lifted Peter's chin with his long water-logged fingers.

"Now French kiss me, give the peeps a real sweet show." whispered Brendan, his voluptuous mouth searching out Peter's lips.

Peter pressed his aroused swollen body against Brendan's belly, wrapping his long leg around Brendan's calf, he mashed his full lips on Brendan's, his tongue snaking into the other boy's mouth.

"Ummmm! Fuck!" Brendan moaned tasting cigarettes, boy milk, and ass. "Fuck my cock good dude! Stroke me hard! Make me cum!"

Giving the demanding bitch a wicked grin, Peter broke the kiss and pushed Brendan against the side of the pool. Automatically the sexy blonde teen rested his arms on the concrete edge supporting his back. Peter held his dominant hand in the warm air and wiggled all five digits. Brendan gave a slight nod of his head, agreeing with Peter's idea., a lascivious smile parting his lips. He looked into Peter's mischievous eyes and snapped.

"Now you dirty bitch...Do me now!"

Peter placed his hand on Brendan's seemingly alabaster white chest, then slipped his free hand inside the other boy's swim trunks, cupping the bald pubic mound, his finger's searching for Brendan's well used ass lips.

"Ahhhhh! Dude put em inside..." moaned Brendan biting his lower lip. "Fuck Yes! Up inside me!"

Peter looked past Brendan's pale shoulder into the cabana opening. Aaron was flat on his back on the lounging couch, his long legs hung over it relaxed, the redheaded cute peeper's head between the brunette boy's widespread thighs, eagerly sucking Aaron's cock.

Peter watched as Aaron inhaled deeply on his cigarette, a plume of smoke, streaming skyward, followed by a loud groan of pleasure.

"Lick me baby. Eat me up! Make my dick cum!"

𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩? Thought Peter feeling Brendan's warm silky smooth crotch, stuck his fist in past his wrist. He watched Brendan's beautiful face beam with pleasure as he French-Kissed a mouthful of that awesome cigarette smoke.

"That's it Peter. I'm going to nut in a minute! Keep working those magic finger's in my ass."

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘵, thought Peter opening his finger's inside Brendan, feeling his best friend's insides clench as the boy started to orgasm.

"Oh God! Make me cum dude! Make me cum!"

Peter kept his fist buried in Brendan, twisting his finger's, feeling Brendan's rosebud blossom against his palm.

"That's it bitch...Get your bro nut!" snickered Peter first watching Brendan's eyes roll back as he let his orgasm loose on his fist, then looked at the group of boys moving through the blue pool water, hungry smiles on their handsome faces.

"B Man in a minute we're gonna to be surrounded by a lotta hot horny kids from school. Are you up for it?"

At that moment as Brendan was about to answer, Peter heard Aaron scream with pleasure.

"I'm cumming! Oh Fuck, I'm coming baby!"

Brendan took a quick pull on his cigarette, flicking it into the water. "If I'm not, I know two sexy bitch's who will give us a helping hand." laughed Brendan as Peter pulled his gifted fist from Brendan's well satisfied stretched ass.

"Oh Brendan!" giggled Peter.

"Oh Peter!" laughed Brendan.

Cumming Soon... "Sexy Brendan's Birthday Surprize... He's Not a Virgin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first 'Hereditary' story. Will gladly write more if you like. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Was very taken with "Hereditary" when I first watched it, saw it more than five times afterward. Alex Wolff's performance as Peter was fantastic. This is my first story based on the film. Shipped Peter and his friend's since first viewing the film. Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think. Will be doing more stories in the near future.


End file.
